After The Party
by kymby67
Summary: My take on what could have happened after Mary drove Anthony away at the garden party. One shot.


**I know, I should be working on the next chapter of The Coffee Shop. Unfortunately, my ANDITH Christmas Drabble became seven rather than three chapters and then this little idea wouldn't leave me be. I've always felt that Edith would not have just let Anthony walk away at the garden party. After all, she spoke across the table to him during the salty pudding dinner and practically invited herself for a spin in Anthony's Rolls after Mary refused him. Anyway, sometimes love, anger, and/or hurt make us do things we normally wouldn't...right?**

Anthony Strallan turned and stalked away from the woman to whom he'd intended to propose at the garden party. He was angry. Angry and hurt that he'd been so blinded by Edith's attention, that he'd actually thought she cared for him. How could I have been such a fool? Pride, old man, that was your downfall. Believing such a lovely young lady, truly, had feelings for you. Would consider marrying you. It went to your head.

This entire time, she'd been trifling with him while seeming so genuine, so sincere. He knew young women often toyed with men's feelings but surely not his Edith. He grimaced, she wasn't his Edith and hadn't any intention of ever being. Her sister had certainly made that clear, 'hiding from some old bore' she'd informed him. Perhaps the entire Crawley clan was laughing at him. A lowly baronet thinking he'd charmed Lord Grantham's beautiful middle daughter. Reaching the Rolls, he settled into the driver's seat, and slamming the door, sped away to Locksley.

Edith was beside herself. Anthony hadn't even said hello, only that he must be going and asking her to make his excuses to her parents. And, he'd seemed so, well, angry, an emotion one didn't associate with Anthony Strallan. This morning, she'd awakened filled with excitement at the prospect of perhaps being newly engaged by this afternoon. The plain middle daughter, the first to be married and happily settled. This day hadn't turned out at all as she had hoped it might.

Looking around in despair, her eyes fell on Mary, who with an icy smile, smugly raised her glass in victory. You haven't won yet, Edith thought, at least not until I've spoken with Sir Anthony.

A surprised Oakley opened the door cautiously. First, the master had returned, to put it mildly, in quite a huff. And now, Lady Edith, her face streaked with tears and sweat, had appeared requesting to see the Lord of the manor.

Treading carefully, the old butler led the her down the hall to the library. Taking a breath, he opened the door, 'Lady Edith Crawley', he announced.

Anthony, who'd been staring vacantly out the window, whirled around, a thunderous look upon his face.

Oakley, ever the professional, inquired delicately as to whether tea should be brought.

"No!"

"Very well sir", he turned to take his leave.

"And Oakley", Anthony ordered, "see to it we're not disturbed."

"Of course" he nodded, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you here Edith? Come to make a mockery of me in my own home?" he seethed.

Shaken by his tone, the strawberry blonde stuttered. "I, what. Mock you. Never."

"Oh really" his blue eyes blazed, "not even a ghastly old bore such as myself?"

Alarmed, Edith backed away.

"Allow me, my dear, to show you just how boring I can be."

In a few quick strides, he crossed the room, and catching Edith off guard, hooked one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. And then his lips came crashing down in a kiss fueled by anger, hurt, and unbridled passion. The type of kiss that Edith Crawley had often dreamed of but never expected to receive from the shy, awkward Baronet. He continued kissing her fervently, pushing her up against the door, pressing the length of his body against her tiny frame.

It hadn't been Anthony's intention to kiss Edith, at least not with such intense desire. But, after months of denying himself anything but the most chaste contact, once he'd tasted her sweet lips, he couldn't control himself. And, surprisingly,he found he rather didn't want to. It was only when the exquisite creature in his arms whimpered his name, that he managed to come to his senses.

"Edith" he began, "I must apologize. My behavior has been deplorable."

"I found it most enjoyable."

"Really? You enjoyed being kissed by me?"

"Of course, I love you silly!"

"Oh my darling, your sister made some comments and I'm ashamed to say I believed her."

"We're OK now though, aren't we?"

"We will be as soon as I've returned you home."

Blushing, Edith buried her face in Anthony's chest, "I'd rather stay here and be bored by you."

"Oh my sweet" Anthony laughed, "if I continue 'boring you', I fear for your virtue. Besides, there's a very important matter I need to discuss with your father."

And so it was to Mary's surprise, the couple returned to Downton together. Pausing, Edith smiled warmly at her older sister, "I've no idea what you said to my Anthony, but I'm certainly grateful. We've never been happier!"


End file.
